gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
HeightShipping
HeightShipping is the belief that Chelsea and Butters are in a romantic relationship. It is not considered canon, but is highly suggested throughout the series. The name for this shipping is coined by the fact that Chelsea is the shortest Gym Buddy and Butters is the tallest. It is the rival to AcceptanceShipping. Supporting Evidence Butters's hints *When insulted by Chelsea, Butters flirts with her by saying "You Know You Like Me". **However, is has been confirmed that he only says this to her because he is full of himself. *''Haunting On Clinton Road'' **When the ghost truck starts to play "Friday", Butters clings to Chelsea in fear. *''House Of Fear'' **Butters was the only one who was curious about what Chelsea was afraid of. **Throughout the episode, Butters teased Chelsea about fear. **Butters followed Chelsea to protect her if she got scared when they were in the abandoned house. **Butters agreed to helping Chelsea get rid of Slender Man with no hesitation whatsoever. **Butters urged Chelsea to trust him when he ran to the bathroom to defeat Slender Man. **When Chelsea's clone punched her in the stomach, Butters tackled her and punched her in the face, defending the real Chelsea. *''Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak'' **Butters happily sang alongside Chelsea during Gotta Get That Girl. *''Opposites Attract'' **'Corrupt Butters smiled and blushed upon hearing Corrupt Chelsea call him cute. **Butters became uncorrupt after Corrupt Chelsea called him her best friend and told him he was cute. **Butters was surprised that Chelsea called him cute. However, after this, he claims he always knew Chelsea liked him. **When Chelsea became uncorrupt, Butters told her not to deny the fact that she thinks he's cute before winking at her. *''Another Prom Story'' **Butters showed hints of jealousy when Kyle wanted to be Chelsea's date for Junior Prom. **Butters was thrilled when Chelsea chose Butters as her date. **Butters was shown to be nervous about taking Chelsea to the prom. **When a slow song started to play, Butters blushed and asked if Chelsea wanted to dance with him. Chelsea's hints *Butters is the Gym Buddy Chelsea makes fun of the most. This can be taken as signs of flirting. *''House of Fear'' **Chelsea screamed Butters's name when she was running away from Slender Man. **Chelsea agreed to help Butters get rid of Rebecca Black. **Butters was the only person Chelsea admitted her fear to. **When Slender Man approached Butters and Chelsea, she clinged to Butters in fear and hid her face in Butters's side. **When Chelsea bumped into Butters, she immediately clinged to him and pleaded for him to make Slender Man go away. *''Time Of Dying'' **When Butters was about to be killed by Slender Man, Chelsea shouted out his name in concern. **When Rob and Liz told Chelsea to run, she hesitated to leave Butters behind, despite him being dead. **After Slender Man killed Butters, Chelsea began to cry as she, Rob and Liz were fleeing. ***Chelsea showing signs of sadness is highly out of character, which is why this is noted. *''Healing A Valentine's Heartbreak'' **Chelsea happily sang alongside Butters during Gotta Get That Girl. *''Opposites Attract'' **'When Chelsea was corrupt, she told Butters he was "special" and claimed he was her "best friend". She also admitted to him that he was "cute". **Corrupt Chelsea told Butters that she loved him ***However, she also said this to the other Gym Buddies. *''Another Prom Story'' **Chelsea was flattered when Butters asked to be her date to Junior Prom. **After deciding between who to take as her date to prom, Chelsea chose Butters. **After hitting him with her frying pan, Chelsea agreed to slow dance with Butters. Opposing Evidence Butters's Hints *''Another Prom Story'' **Butters was, at first, creeped out when Liz told Butters to ask Chelsea to Junior Prom. **After being accepted as Chelsea's prom date, Butters froze and said "...wait... I'm taking Chelsea to prom?!" *''Love And War'' **Butters gets into an argument with Chelsea over who the leader of the Gym Buddies should be. **When Rob tries to convince Butters to make amends with Chelsea, he refuses. Chelsea's Hints *''House of Fear'' **Chelsea insulted Butters after he told her he was following her for her protection. *''Haunting On Clinton Road'' **When Butters clinged to her in fear, Chelsea immediately pushed him away. *''Time Of Dying'' **When Butters began to approach Slender Man, Chelsea called Butters an idiot. *''Who's Got Game?'' **Chelsea considered Butters her enemy during spirit week. **Chelsea accuses Butters, along with all other seniors, of cheating during the school's pep rallies. *''Opposites Attract'' **After becoming uncorrupt, Chelsea is in shock that she called Butters cute. **When Butters told Chelsea not to deny her crush on him, Chelsea angrily punches him before reminding him that she was corrupt when she said all those nice things to him. *''Another Prom Story'' **When Butters asked if she wanted to dance with him, Chelsea hit him with her frying pan. *''Love And War'' **Chelsea gets into an argument with Butters over who the leader of the Gym Buddies should be. **When Liz tries to convince Chelsea to make amends with Butters, she hits her with her frying pan as a sign of refusal. Notable Shippers Liz *Out of all the Gym Buddies characters, Liz is shown to support HeightShipping the most. *Liz would constantly accuse Butters of liking Chelsea during the series. *''Haunting on Clinton Road'' **When Butters clinged to Chelsea in fear, Liz nudged him and winked suggestively. *''Another Prom Story'' **During this episode, Liz was constantly urging Butters to ask Chelsea to prom. **Liz hid behind a tree when Butters asked Chelsea to prom and threw acorns at him to make sure he stayed focused and didn't screw up. Christian *''Another Prom Story'' **After Butters told Christian about the phone call he recieved from Liz, Christian admitted that he had always thought Butters and Chelsea would be cute together. Notable Anti-Shippers Kyle *''Another Prom Story'' **Kyle showed signs of jealousy upon learning Butters also wanted to ask Chelsea to the prom. **Kyle was shown to be both angry and upset when Chelsea chose Butters over him. Category:Shippings